


[M4F] [Script Offer] Will You Be Mine?

by brokengalaxy



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: Confession, Emotional, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I want to be with you, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Sappy, Sweet, Voicemail, potential relationship, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: You already told her what you felt for her before. You told her that you’d give her time to think it through and not rush whatever decision she must make. But as you wait for her reply, you realise that some things that are better said than silenced. You tell her the things that make you worry, jealous, and the things you want to do with her. Despite the distance between, you want her. And this time, you’re no longer holding back.
Kudos: 19





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.

* * *

**KEY:**

*emphasis*  
[action / prompts / additional notes] 

* * *

  
  


[character’s voice starts off as light, bouncy, friendly, somewhat in a state of ‘joking’ manner]

▪ sfx. suggestion - feel free to add in a phone filter(?) over to your voice to make it seem like it is a voicemail, but this is not at all necessary

[voicemail starts] 

Hey. 

You slept so late last night so I don’t expect you to reply to this message right away. 

But I am gonna say this now. This... is probably the worst voicemail you’d ever get in the morning. [chuckle] 

I’ve already warned you about this when I sent the message but I know that no matter how much I say not to listen to it first thing in the morning, I know you’d go ahead and listen to it anyway.

And no, I won’t let you deny that either. 

You told me that yourself… that you’d always check if I had left any messages for you when you wake up.

You said it always placed a smile on your face whenever I do that… but… I don’t think you’d expect this message this time. 

You’re used to all my sappy and cheesy good morning texts but… this time, it’s something different… something more serious… something that we should be talking about sooner rather than later. 

So hear me out….

[character’s voice now holds a more serious tone. he means every word that comes out of his mouth. at times, he hesitates but that is only bc he is careful, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone]

I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately. 

And maybe that’s a good thing... because I’ve finally come to realise certain things...

But, I’m scared.

[pause - let this moment linger on for a couple of seconds so that the message is quite clear]

I’m scared that the feelings are getting too real.

I’m scared that *we* are getting too real.

I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. 

Real is good. Real means that there’s potential for something great.

But it also means vulnerability. 

Real means… getting hurt eventually… in some way or another.

*That* is what I’m scared of.

[pause]

[you let out a breath]

We haven’t been talking for long. 

Well— maybe a couple of months, at least?

It’s actually so weird how comfortable I immediately felt with you. 

You’re so easy to talk to. I didn’t feel so pressured continuing the conversation with you because it just flowed so naturally.

And even when we’re bombarded with silence or if ever the conversation just stops suddenly, it’s not awkward at all.

Silence with you is nice. 

I love how we can just be spending time together and there’s no pressure to speak at all.

[pause]

I guess that’s also the reason why I confessed so quickly to you too...

And yes, I do admit I went a little bit too fast. 

[under your breath] A little bit is an understatement, to be honest.

[pause]

I know my confession to you over call came as a shock to you. 

I don’t know if you’ll believe me or not either but I surprised myself too.

I didn’t expect myself to suddenly just confess… but being with you on call that day… I guess I didn’t want to hide it any longer.

The timing of it all shocked you too, didn’t it? 

[defeated laugh] I didn’t mean to scare you off by going so fast…

But when you told me that you may also be feeling the same way… I couldn’t help but feel happy.

I mean… you really didn’t give me a straight answer but when you said that… it gave me hope… even if it’s just a little.

[pause] 

We agreed that we won’t do anything about it. 

We agreed that we won’t rush it… that we’ll let things slowly evolve.

I know I said I’d give you time. 

And I still do mean what I said. 

We don’t even need to talk about it until you’re ready or until you’re comfortable enough to talk about it again. 

This should be the least of your worries. 

I don’t want to stress you out or get you all worried about such a stupid thing. 

But I can’t help but think that we’re missing out on something great, you know? 

We can be… amazing together.

I know we get all flirty all the time and it sounds so fucking cheesy but… it really did feel like we clicked the first time we talked. 

It sounds so childish saying that but…

You’re just genuinely fun to talk to and whenever I don’t get to talk to you, it just feels… empty…

It’s as if I’ve been missing something that should’ve been there all along.

You care a lot for people. You are so selfless that even when you’re feeling shitty and you’re having a bad day, you’d rather comfort someone else. 

You’d rather talk to them about it and make them feel better rather than address your own feelings…

For fuck’s sake, that’s what you did with me.

I’m certain that on the day I opened up about not feeling well, you were having a shitty day too.

And yet, there you were, ready to comfort and reassure me.

You cracked stupid jokes and you made me laugh because your internet connection kept cutting off. 

You kept saying that you didn’t do much but you did more than enough.

You made me forget why I was even having a bad day in the first place.

Being in your presence… spending time with you… even if it’s just a five minute call or a three hour long conversation…

I loved every single moment of it.

You flash that adorable smile and you giggle ever so slightly and I’m just… gone.

You have such an effect on me… and I don’t even think you know that.

I know I always tend to message first and I can’t help but think that I’m bothering you. 

You always tell me that I’m not and if ever I was, you’d tell me straight away. 

You’re just… [your voice trails off]

I just never met anyone like you.

[pause]

And it sucks because I get so possessive when I don’t even have the right to do that. 

Is it too selfish of me to say that I don’t like you being close to someone else?

Is it so unreasonable for me to say that whenever I see you getting close to someone, I suddenly get sad?

I guess… I just don’t want to share you with anyone else. 

I know it sounds so unfair… because we’re not even together. 

I hate feeling like this.

I *shouldn’t* be feeling like this.

But... I get jealous with those people that get to be with you right now. 

For fuck’s sake, I get jealous whenever you even *talk* to someone.

I know I shouldn’t be. And it’s so stupid to even be jealous over someone who I know won’t even make a move on you.

It’s stupid to even *be* jealous. 

But can you blame me?

All I wanted from the beginning is you. 

All I *want* is you.

You’re the reason why I even wake up in the morning.

You’re the last thought that comes to mind when I fall asleep.

But what if you’re just playing with me? 

What if everything we’ve done, every single conversation, whenever we fall asleep on call… 

What if… all of that was just an act? 

What if… you’re talking to someone else and I’m just another side piece that you talk to when you’re bored?

I’m sorry I’m having such thoughts...

I know you’ve reassured me enough that there’s no one else...

But I just can’t help it, you know?

I can’t help but think that you’re going to meet someone else who is way more compatible.

Perhaps even someone closer to you?

They won’t have to deal with this stupid distance and the difficulty of having different timezones...

What if they’re better than me? 

What do I do then? 

I can’t stop you. 

I don’t want to stop you.

You’re… not mine to claim… not mine to protect. 

Not mine to even call mine… fuck, I don’t even know if that made any sense.

It’s so stupid but… who the fuck am I to call you mine when there’s no ‘us’ in the first place? 

I value your happiness way more than mine. 

If you’re happy being with them, who am I to tell you *not* to be with them?

You deserve only the best, you deserve every good thing that this world has to offer. 

I can’t take that away from you.

[pause] 

[you let out a deep breath again]

But… I can’t help but wonder… I can be that for you. 

I can be the best.

I can be the best thing that’s ever happened to you and we can have our own happy ever after.

[pathetic laugh at self] I’m so sorry if that sounded so conceited or if it looks like I’m so full of myself.

I want to give you all the time you need, to let you think, but I don’t want to lose you either. 

Those memes that we send each other late at night… those gifs of people cuddling… those posts we send each other about relationships and even if we joke and cringe about it... I want that.

I want that with *you*.

I am willing to make it work.

I’m not saying it’s not gonna hurt… because it will hurt. 

I’m not gonna promise that I won’t make you cry either… because I know that I most likely will.

You’ll spend some nights crying and I won’t even know about it…

*We’ll* spend sleepless nights wondering why we even bothered to do this...

It’s not gonna be easy but if we’re willing to make it work then it should turn out alright… right?

This distance between us is an absolute pain in the ass but...

I’m done playing games. 

I want a future with you.

I want to wake up one day and not hold my feelings back. 

I want to shout out to the whole world what I feel about you. I don’t want to hide. 

And although what we have right now is amazing as it is and I love talking to you every single moment of every single day… 

I want… more.

I want to be able to take you on dates. 

I know that sounds so stupid because we can’t even meet each other right now, given the circumstances.

But, I can’t wait until the day I get to meet you properly. 

I can’t wait to make all those stupid sappy gifs come to life. 

I want to see that smile in real life and hear those beautiful giggles for myself.

I want to see you get flustered and try to hide away whenever I compliment you. 

I want to wrap my arms around you even when you try to squirm away.

I want to be there when you’re feeling down and comfort you when you feel sad… just as you do with me.

[pause]

I want to feel your skin against mine… kiss those beautiful lips again...and again… and again…

But until then, I guess I would have to settle with seeing you through a screen… and hear you through the phone.

Our greatest enemies right now would have to be the internet connection and that stupid app we met each other in. [laughs] 

[pause]

So, let’s not beat around the bush any longer, shall we?

We’ve been going in circles all this time when we both know we’re gonna end up in the same place anyway.

I’d hate to think of you as someone that could have been but never pursued because I was too scared to make a move about it… 

I don’t want to think of you and regret the things that I should have done.

I don’t want to leave it all as.. an almost… a maybe… 

I want an ‘us’.

[you let out a breath as you prepare what you’ve been holding back on all this time]

So… I guess all I wanted to say all along is that...

I’m already yours but please, this time...

Will you... be mine…?

[give a few seconds of silence so that the question hangs in the air before eventually ending the voicemail]

[voicemail ends]


End file.
